The Crossing (episode)
Enterprise is captured by another spaceship, crewed by noncorporeal beings who wish to trade consciousnesses with the crew's bodies. Summary ''Enterprise'' is taken into the hold of a mysterious alien ship. The crew is unable to make any contact and at first, as there seem to be no lifeforms aboard. When a team goes outside to explore the interior of the ship, it is clear that they are dealing with sentient beings: the atmosphere changes to be breathable by Humans and the strange wisps that populate the ship's interior are obviously not moving at random. Then, a wisp approaches Trip Tucker and enters his head. When it comes out, its color has changed from blue to yellow. A little later, the yellow wisp returns and Tucker regains control over his body. Back on board Enterprise, there seem to be no consequence to the body exchange and a wisp returns again, but for a longer experience this time. After learning a little more about the human way of life, the creature is confronted by Jonathan Archer and says that his people are explorers, just like the Enterprise crew, that used to be corporeal beings generations ago and are trying to learn more about their ancestors' way of living. Following that, many body exchanges occur, and since the wisps are able to pass through walls, there is little Archer can do but confine the exchanged crewmen to quarters. He is still unsure about the intentions of the aliens, even after they agree to release Enterprise. Then, Travis Mayweather stumbles upon a way to keep the wisps out: the catwalk shielding seems to be impenetrable to the beings. The crew then proceeds to relocate into the warp nacelles. A little after that careful move, there is the first sign of hostility from the aliens when Hoshi's resident assaults Doctor Phlox, who is still outside the nacelles because his physiology is apparently incompatible with the beings. T'Pol then proposes to try to make contact with one of the creatures to learn more about their motives in a kind of mind meld. What she learns is a little disturbing: the aliens' ship is deteriorating and they are trying to find corporeal hosts in order to survive. With this new insight, Archer devises a plan to momentarily "kill" the crew by flooding the decks with carbon dioxide so the wisps will leave their hosts' bodies. Phlox is able to execute the plan almost flawlessly, the only hitch being a fight with a possessed Trip Tucker which ends in the "death" of the engineer. When the aliens realize what has happened, they move to recapture Enterprise. This time, though, all they get are two torpedoes that destroy their entire ship from the inside. Memorable Quotes "Are you a female?" "Sir?" "Your gender... you are a female, correct?" "Last time I checked." "I am a male!" "I'm aware of that, Lieutenant." "There seem to be a number of anatomical differences..." "Sir!" : - wisp-alien in Malcolm Reed's body, talking with a female crewman "I've reached the access tube, Captain" "Good. Now pull off the panel." (Phlox strains to remove the panel.) "It's not coming off" "It'll come off. You just need to use a little muscle." (He tries again, grunting, but the panel still won't come off.) "I've used every muscle I've got - it won't budge." "Try using your foot for leverage." (Phlox tries one more time and the panel comes off, sending him tumbling backwards with the panel in his hands.) "Good suggestion." : - Phlox and Archer Background Information * This is the first appearance of Crewman Michael Rostov since , in the first season of Enterprise. * The fact that the secondary bridge was left in the catwalk after the episode may demonstrate the original Starfleet concept of a battle bridge. * This episode was nominated for an Emmy Award for Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series. Links and References Main Cast *Scott Bakula as Jonathan Archer *John Billingsley as Phlox *Jolene Blalock as T'Pol *Dominic Keating as Malcolm Reed *Anthony Montgomery as Travis Mayweather *Linda Park as Hoshi Sato *Connor Trinneer as Charles "Trip" Tucker III Guest Stars *Joseph Will as Crewman Michael Rostov Co-Stars *Matthew Kaminsky as Crewman #2 *Steven Allerick as Cook *Alexander Chance as Crewman #1 *Valarie Ianniello as Female Crewman Uncredited Co-Stars *Brian Bennett as an operations division crewman *Solomon Burke, Jr. as Billy *Mark Correy as Alex *Hilde Garcia as Crewman Rossi *Glen Hambly as a operations division ensign *Scott Hill as Ensign Cole *Aldric Horton as an operations division crewman *Baron Jay as an operations division crewman *Roy Joaquin as a science division crewman *John Jurgens as a command division crewman *Aouri Makhlouf as a medical crewman *Marnie Martin as an operations division crewman *Michael McAdam as a command division crewman *Marlene Mogavero as an operations division crewman *Bobby Pappas as an operations division crewman *John Wan as an operations division crewman *Mark Watson as an operations division crewman Stunt double *Shawn Crowder as stunt double for Connor Trinneer References acetylcholine; anatomy; atmospheric recycling manifold; autonomic nervous system; barbecue; bread; camera; carbon dioxide; carbon dioxide tank; Cassidy, Hopalong; catwalk; Celsius; corporeal; crossing; deuterium injector; deuterium pump; dilithium matrix; EV suit; explorer; Florida; gender; God; hand scanner; helium; hull plating; impulse engine; Lisa; mating; neural pathway; New Zealand; nitrogen; noncorporeal being; November; osmium; osmotic filter; oxygen; phase cannon; power grid; physiology; spare rib; sexual reproduction; Shuttlepod 1; snow sailing; spatial torpedo; subspace; swimming; Tactical alert; Tarpon Springs; transceiver; turbolift; Vulcan database; warp engine; warp coil; warp nacelle; warp signature; Wisp; Wisp's ship; xenon |next= }} Crossing, The de:Übergang es:The Crossing nl:The Crossing